


5 days of fics

by Tortilla_Chip



Category: Dan - Fandom, Dean - Fandom, Phan, Phil - Fandom, Shrek, Supernatural, coffeeshop - Fandom, im sorry - Fandom, orignal character - Fandom
Genre: 5 days, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan - Freeform, Dean - Freeform, Fluff, Muffins, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phil - Freeform, Winchester - Freeform, bear with me here, sorry - Freeform, sorry in advance, supernatral - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8932732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortilla_Chip/pseuds/Tortilla_Chip
Summary: Idk what this is im already sorry





	

You are at the countertop, and are just beginning to fill your glass with water when your boyfriend Dean wraps his arms around you.   
"Hey (y/n), do you want to do something, because I have something to show you".  
You squirm in his grasp trying to turn around, but can't escape the firm hold he has on you.   
"Sure, why not?" You whisper  
"Close your eyes"  
Dean leads you into his room and sits you down on the bed.   
"Keep your eyes closed"  
You nod, as you hear shuffling around you.   
"You can look in 3...........2........1"  
A song begins to play as your eyes fly open, its a very familiar song. Then, you become aware of your surroundings. Shrek everywhere, Allstar blaring.   
"GOD DAMMIT DEAN"  
He smirks as you playfully hit him on the shoulder.   
He leans down and you lock lips"  
"Hey," you whisper "Fuck you"

**Author's Note:**

> ???


End file.
